Berk's newest parents
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Set after 'Time for a Break'. Hiccup and Toothless eagerly wait for the arrive of their first child (along with a few other people), but for Hiccup, he know the birth would be...different, but had no idea it was going to end up like this, essentially in the middle of winter. Mpregs Toothcup *ART NOT MINE* Please R
1. Baby talk

Hiccup sat in his chair, or rather, his father's chair, watching the flames in the fireplace flicker and dance in front of him. The fire warmed his face and foot, which was stretched out without his normal fur boot or prosthetic, both of which laid next to his chair, while a thick fur blanket was draped over his shoulders.

Next to him, Toothless lay next to his chair, watching the teen's hands rub circles gently over his large, swollen belly. The dragon cooed and stretched his front legs lazily and smiled at Hiccup, who smiled back.

At that moment, the door burst open, the howling as snowy, bitter wind swept inside the house, making Hiccup winch as the flames were blown away. Turning his head, saw his father stepping inside, his bear fur coat bellowing in the powerful wind, as closed the door loudly, letting out a sigh of relief and slipped his helmet off.

"Hey dad, how'd the meeting go?" Hiccup smiled warmly at his father, who smiled back.

"It went well, though getting there and back wasn't the most pleasant of all thing" Stoick took his snow covered coat off and hung it on the metal hook next to the door, setting his helmet on the hook next to it and moved towards his son, laying a cold hand on the teen's hand "How are you?"

"A little cold" Hiccup shrugged.

Toothless' ears stood up and he picked up his head, opening his head and breathing in deeply, blowing a small, blue fireball into the fire place, relighting the half-burnt wood in a small explosion. Hiccup smiled at his dragon and patted his nose "Thanks Buddy"

Stoick pulled up a chair next to Hiccup, stretching out his hands closer to the fireplace, rubbing them against each other "and how's 'im?"

Hiccup sighed and gave his father a lopsided smile "Baby's fine and I could be a girl dad"

"Nonsense" Stoick smiled back "He's a haddock! It's in our bloodline, He'll be a strong boy, …or, errr, dragon"

Toothless lifted his head and snorted at his father-in-law, flicking his tail in his direction before laying back down. Stoick smiled nevertheless and turned back to his son "Whatever he'll be, he'll be a strong Haddock"

Hiccup laughed as his father stood up and stretched "Think it's time to go to bed" Stoick smiled and placed his hand back on Hiccup's head "You should too, you know, you need rest"

Nodding, his son smiled, wished him a 'good night' and watched as his father climbed the staircase before sighed and stood up too, clinging onto the fur blanket tightly with one hand.

"Come on bud, time for bed" Hiccup called his dragon, he snorted and get up, hitting the fire with his tail and putting up out before hurrying to Hiccup's side, allowing him to put a hand on his head for support as they climbed the stairs.

Moving into his room, Hiccup shivered, pulling the fur blanket closer to himself and Toothless step in and closed the door with his tail before padding over the large slab of black rock which was covered in a layer of fur pelts and wool blankets, perfectly comfy for Toothless' human to sleep on.

Toothless laid down on his side and looked at his human expectantly, who smile and walked over to his dragon, crawling onto the make-shift bed and laid down on his side, putting his head onto the dragon's arm as the other move to hug his mate's swollen stomach as his back paws wrapped around his legs and the dragon face moving to look at Hiccup.

The dragon purred, kissing his cheek with his tongue before laying his head back down. Hiccup smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his back against the beast's underbelly.

Being pregnant was a discomfort to the poor boy, not being able to lay on his back for sides in his own bed wooden bed so Toothless, being the over caring dragon he was, had taken as many blankets and pelts he could find and makes his bed comfortable for his little human, how seem to sleep much better against the dragon warm scales.

Hiccup drifted off to sleep quickly, Toothless listening to the teen's breathing before falling asleep himself, not know what a stressful and fearful day both dragon and teen was going to have.

**Yeah….ANOTHER STORY! WITH BABIES! BABIES!**

**So I decided to give them two kids, both dragons, one girl and one boy, you'll learn their names in the fourth chapter ^u^**

**IMPORTANT NEWS:**

**1 – I now have a Tumblr and a DeviantArt. My DA is for artwork for my stories and junk, but I'll tell you if I draw it on my profile **** My Tumblr's for updates on my art and stories and other fanart and stuff like Toothcup, Frostcup, all that jazz~ You can also ask any questions! Links to both on my blog~**

**2 – I'm going to London on Tuesday so I'm posting this chapter and hopefully the next one before I leave, maybe update **_**'Loved ones we had lost'**_

**That's about it, just wanted to say thank you to TigerintheMoonlight for the review, but I'm not telling you if I decided to use them all not~**

**Please Review if you have any names for their kids or any character you wont to see (Or, you know, sex act heheheh )**

**~LMDR out!**


	2. Storms past and homes delayed

**I totally forget to mention Hiccup strapping his false leg on before going to bed, oops.**

Hiccup woke up to the feeling of Toothless' nose nuzzling his hair lightly, cooing and purring, and a dull pain in his lower back; Hiccup smiled and stirred, pushing the pain to the back of his mind, Green eyes fluttering open as he yawned, turning to look at Toothless "Morning, Buddy, sleep well?"

The dragon nodded and smiled, licking the teen's cheek before standing up and stretched, letting out a grunt as he did so. Hiccup sat up and stretched himself, looking down and released his prosthetic was still on, before standing up (with the help of Toothless of course) and changed into fresh clothes before walking out of his room with Toothless at his side.

As Hiccup walked down the stairs, he saw his father adjusting his fur coat at the front door efore he heard his son's footsteps and looked up, smiling at them both before saying "Mornin' son. Sleep well?"

Hiccup smiled back and nodded "Yeah, are you going somewhere?"

"Storms pasted so I thought I could go down and check up on your house, now that you're up, want to come?"

"Oh, sure dad" Hiccup smiled "I could use a little walk"

Stoick nodded, putting his helmet on "You two have some food before you leave"

Hiccup nodded and watched as his father left the house, catching a glance of the untouched, pure white snow outside before the door closed. Hiccup fed Toothless his favorite fish, giving the dragon a pat on his head before taking a loaf of bread from one of the cupboards and taking a seat at the dining table before eating the bread hungrily, finding it unusual how the large loaf of bread which would normally fill the boy's stomach left him still hungry for more.

Hiccup shrugged it off, taking another loaf from the cupboard as Toothless finished his meal, moving towards the door and barked at his rider. Hiccup nodded, deciding he didn't feel like riding bareback today and grabbed the riding gear that lay next to the door; Holding the loaf in his mouth, Hiccup strapped the saddle and fin on his dragon before opening the door.

Cold wind hit the teen's face, causing his cheeks and nose to grow pink as Hiccup reached inside, grabbed his long-sleeved fur coat and closed the door, pulling the coat on before he climbed onto Toothless' back, wincing slightly as sat down, and began picking at the loaf of bread as the dragon calmly walked towards the outskirts of town.

After a short walk, the two reached a half-built home, snow caking the wood and the grass around it**[1]**. Hiccup was glad to climb of the dragon, the dull stinging of pain in this lower back disappearing mostly as he got back onto his feet.

Hiccup watched as the few men that were working on the house were sweeping the snow of the wood; Stoick stood nearby, looking over at his men before turning to see his son "Hiccup, glad you're here, we're a bit delayed thanks to that monster of the storm, should take over a week or so".

Hiccup nodded as Toothless padded over to the un-built house, sniffed at the wet wood and shot a small blue fireball into the center of the half built room, causing a small explosion and blowing the snow away.

"Thanks for that Toothless, but leave it to the professionals, eh?" Gobber walked around the house and smiled at the dragon, turning to look at the father and son "Glad to see ya Hiccup, how are yer lad?"

"Good, thanks Gobber" Hiccup smiled at his former teacher "Dad tells me that the storm has delayed building"

Gobber nodded "Snow soaked the wood, now we need to replace most of it"

Hiccup frowned but then shrugged "All well, only another week"

"Or two!" Gobber added.

Hiccup chuckled and called Toothless over "Well, guess there's no point staying around"

Gobber limped up to the Hiccup "Hey lad, did you hear what happened to Bucket? His bucket got so tight he had to go to Gothi for help!"

"Another Storm?"

"No" Stoick shook his head and glared at Gobber before turning to his son, smiling reassuringly "Just Bucket being…Bucket, there was a storm not 12 hours ago, there can't be another one that soon!"

"But Bucket's bucket is always right!" Gobber glared back and looked at Hiccup "So I suggest yer get some fish for yer dragon and head back home!"

Gobber reached into his pocket and pulled out a few silver coins and handed them to Hiccup, smiling.

Hiccup said good bye to his father and Gobber before turning back to walk to the village. Toothless cooed and gestured Hiccup to climb onto his back, Hiccup smiled and shook his head, laying a hand on the dragon's nose as they walked "No thanks bud, sitting down kinda hurts a little"

The dragon's ears stood up as he whined in worry, stopping in his tracks. Hiccup stopped walking, looking at his dragon reassuringly "I'm fine Bud, I think I just slept funny"

The dragon still looked worried but said nothing as his rider began to walk towards the docks; buying Toothless two large satchels of fish, tying them to the dragon's saddle.

Hiccup glanced upwards to see flecks of snow falling down, dark clouds low as a soft rumble echoed in the distance. Hiccup stared at the sky and spoke "Maybe we _should _head back home"

Nodding, Toothless trailed behind Hiccup as they walked through the village square, back towards their house, looking at him worryingly, cooing as his rider reach the front door, making him turn, and jabbed Hiccup's stomach gently with his nose.

Hiccup laughed "I'm fine, Mr. Worry Wings"

Hiccup pushed the door open, pulling of his coat and hung it on the hook before taking the bags of fish of the dragon back, dropping them of the floor heavily, Toothless shutting the door with his tail and shook himself dry flecks of snow falling onto the floor.

"Was it just me for did it seemed to get colder out there went we walked back home?"

Toothless snorted in response, nodding a little before lighting the fire place and laying down in front of it with a huff.

Toothless watched as Hiccup sat in his father's chair and hissed quietly, shifting to get comfortable and sighed in defeat when he couldn't find a comfortable position and rested his elbow on the chair rest, leaning his chin on his open palm.

After a few minutes, Hiccup began to feel warm again from the fireplace but couldn't enjoy the heat as a small throbbing in the back of his head grew painful, making the teen grow annoyed as his head throbbed. Toothless noticed his rider's distress and barked, sniffing the air.

Hiccup put his head up and shook his head, smiling at Toothless "Just a headache Bud"

Toothless frowned and lowered his head, sighing before closing his head, trying to get some rest. Hiccup watched hos dragon before moving in his seat again, leaning against the back and folded his arms on his swollen stomach, closing his eyes.

Hiccup soon feel asleep, the throbbing in his head and in his lower back making Hiccup groan and shift in his sleep. Toothless eyes snapped open before flickering, tired, and watched his partner with concern as Hiccup slept before sighed in somewhat relief and fell into a light sleep.

**[1] – There house is near the path that leads up to the cliff where Hiccup watched his dad sail away with Toothless~**

**Bet you guys are getting time for my chapters being cut off after they go to sleep? But I have a reason! BABY NEXT CHAPTER! BABY! Also I looked at stories about different women and what it was like the day they got contractions and I put most of that in this so hopefully it seems realistic (But how realistic can it be? HE'S A FUCKING MALE VIKING PREGNANT BY HIS MALE DRAGON, COME ON!).**

**Well if you excuse me, I have 3 episodes of 16 and pregnant to watch and fish and chips to snack on, later~**

**P.s: HAPPY FREEDOM TO MY AMERICA READERS (THAT'S RIGHT, YOU!)**

**~LMDR off!**


	3. It's time

_Hiccup watched his dragon before moving in his seat again, leaning against the back and folded his arms on his swollen stomach, closing his eyes._

_Hiccup soon feel asleep, the throbbing in his head and in his lower back making Hiccup groan and shift in his sleep. Toothless eyes snapped open before flickering, tired, and watched his partner with concern as Hiccup slept before sighed in somewhat relief and fell into a light sleep._

**.**

**..**

…

Toothless ear shot up at the sound of Hiccup's labored breathes, eyelids sliding up as pupils turned paper thin, moving to look at the teen. Toothless whined and stood up, pushing his tiredness to the back of his mind as he saw his rider's face showing pain and his breathing heavier than usual.

The dragon barked, scared as he tried and failed to wake the teen up before nudging his shoulder roughly, letting out a low growl. Hiccup shifted, letting out a groan before his eyes shot open and he gasped loudly, shooting forward as his thin arms wrapped around his stomach.

Toothless growled again, this time more loudly, grabbing the teen's attention before he was bent forward again, groaning in pain. The dragon whined and barked, running around to the other side of the chair and grabbed Hiccup's arm with a toothless mouth, pulling him up; Hiccup protested, wanting to sit back down but couldn't make out a full sentence.

The dragon pulled Hiccup towards the front door but stopped midway when something through the window caught his attention.

Snow. Lots and lots of snow.

The dragon couldn't help but growled in irritation and fear, moving away from Hiccup and looking out the window, not able to see anything other the white.

From behind him, Hiccup breathed in and out deeply as the pain subsided, trying to stand up straight but frozen, afraid of the pain returning "T-toothless?"

The dragon barked in response, turning back to his mate and rubbed his nose against the hot cheek of his rider, who groaned, face twisting in pain and his arms wrapped around his stomach again "T-toothless, i-I think it's time, B-buddy"

The dragon whined again loudly, looking towards the door and then back at Hiccup before putting his forehead against the teen's chest and pushed him back towards his father chair, making sure Hiccup was sitting in it before licking his cheek sadly and rushed towards the door, opening easily with the help of the strong winds. Toothless looked back at Hiccup to see in hugging his stomach, looking at Toothless with fear and pain.

The dragon sighed heavily before grunting and stepping outside, stepping out into the cold and closing the door before sprinting off towards the village square. After a few freezing minutes of running, Toothless reached the deserted square, jerking his head around to look for anyone.

Toothless looked in all directions in frustration when an idea suddenly popped into his head; He remembered that woman; short, old with white hair; he remembered she was important somehow. It was better than nothing, Toothless decided before racing off towards the woman's house.

The dragon didn't slow down as the house appeared through the snow, turning to the side and bursting through the door, landing on the wooden floor hard before scrabbling to his feet.

Gothi opened her bed room door with wide, curious eyes as she saw the dragon laying on her living room floor, giving him a smile, which dropped minutes later as the dragon looked at Gothi with fear. Gothi tapped her staff against the floor twice and raise a brow in confusion.

Toothless whined and moved towards the door, jerking his head outside and growl. The old woman seemed to understand and nodded her head, gesturing him to go back home with one hand as she leaned her staff against the door and bent down to grab a leather bag.

The dragon whined again, restless on his feet before running outside again, sprinting back to his house as fast as his legs could go, almost tripping as he ran to the door. Swinging it open, Toothless growled worryingly as he saw Hiccup hugging his stomach, still in his father's chair, his face showing the obvious pain he was in.

The dragon rushed to his side and gave a low cry, trying to sooth and comfort the teen, his heart dropping as it fail, watching Hiccup inhaled deeply, trying to stop the pain, one of his hands flying out and gripping the armrest tightly.

Hiccup stayed like this for a minute for two, breathing in and out unsteadily before he fell back in his chair, looking at Toothless tiredly and giving him a weak smile before his eyes moved away from his dragon and to the open door, blinking "Gothi"

The elder smiled, tapped her staff a few times before dropping her leather bag and stepped aside, allowing five other women step in, all dressed in long, white grown and mask that covered their mouths and noses.

Toothless remembered Hiccup telling him about then when he met one of the woman a few weeks before, Hiccup called them midwives. Though the dragon know it was time and that the midwives were here to help his rider but the dragon became very difficult and refused to leave Hiccup's side, but was forced out when Gothi pulled out a dried eel from her bag and threw it at the dragon, making Toothless yelp and jump out into the snow, looking up in time to see Gothi's smile before she closed the door in his face.

Toothless growled to himself, even though he didn't want to leave his Hiccup, he was hopeful the elderly woman would that care of him.

**. Awkward Line is awkward.**

Two of the midwives help Hiccup climb the stairs as Gothi and the other women prepared his room, saying soothing things as he groaned in pain, making it to his bed in time as his body ached terribly.

The women rushed around in a hurry for Thor knows how long before an all new pain took over Hiccup's body, making him cry out.

Gothi moved towards the door and closed it, tapping her staff once against the wood floor and turned to Hiccup, smiled, and nodded her head encouragingly.

After 3 hours of pushing and pained screams, the house grew quiet as the baby finally arrived. Hiccup panted desperately for air and fall back into his bed, loosening his grip on the sides of the bed as his eyes automatically closed. The most of the midwives rush to check on the newborn, one sighing in relief as it wiggled in its deliver's arms and whine before letting out a scream of a cry before being carried off to the next room.

Hiccup eyes opened in time to catch a glance of the midwife before she swept into the next room and closed the door, the cries of the newborn being muffled. Lifting his head up slightly, Hiccup was about to speak before his body tensed up painfully and lunched forward, gasping in surprised as he gripped his bed once again.

The midwives frozen for a split second before rushing around; the midwife, who was middle-age and pale, who had sat at his side all night took a hold of his hand, spoke to him, trying to sooth him with her words as best he could. After a few minutes, the pain subsided slightly, enough to let Hiccup open his eyes and look at the midwives with fear before one woman moved from in front of him and to his free side, taking his other hand and squeezed it as she leaned in a whispered in Hiccup's ear; Hiccup's eyes widened with fear as she stood back up and left his side.

"_Two babies_" Hiccup whispered is a hoarse voice almost silently before tensing up again, groaning in pain loudly and squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the pain returned.

**I know what you're thinking….WHERE BABIES? WELL NO BABIES FOR YOU! (Next chapter though, I promise)**

**News…News…Oh! Reviews ^u^ Thank you PrincessOfTheNight01, glad you like my story :D and to the guest called 'anon' who reviewed 'A day in the cove' thank you lovely! I would find a beta but I don't really understand how it works, plus I don't think many would want to beta my stories so… *Shrug***

**ALSO: I got a review from Karlina101 and yes, I am a guy ^u^ (Well…not really, I mean I have a vagina and boobs and all that shit but I prefer to be a guy :3 )**

**Nothing else ^u^, also I've come up with names, not set in stones though, so feel free to tell me any ^u^**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed this story, y'all my babies *group hugs***

**~LMDR is off to write the next chapter because BABIES!**


	4. BABIES

Laying in his bed, Hiccup slept soundly, his blanket pulled up to his chin, enjoying the warmth greatly as he slept. Across his room was a wooden crib, newly built and painted green with black dragons painted on the wood; two small dragons slept inside, curled up against each other as they dozed softly.

Everything was still until Hiccup's eyes opened automatically, sitting up slowly in his bed and blinked, looking around his room, eyes stopping on the crib. Green eyes widen with sudden realization and he swung his legs over the bed side, ignoring the dull throbbing in his legs and lower back as he stood up and slowly limped over to the crib.

Hands gripping the top of the wood railing, the Teen peered down at two small baby dragon and gasped quietly. One of the dragons stirred and opened one large, forest green eye slowly, letting out a whine and he rolled onto his back, his tail flopping about uselessly. Hiccup slowly reached down to the dragon, slipping his hands under the him easily and lifted him up, a smile slowly growing as the newborn squirmed, his tail flicking weakly.

Hiccup cradled him protectively, rocking him slowly; his heart skipping a beat as the dragon opened his eyes fully, blinking at the morning light and turned his attention on his mother, cooing quietly. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh lightly, seeing his own eyes as he looked down at his son.

Hiccup didn't know how long he stood, watching his son look at him, then the room curiously before slowly drifting back to sleep, not before opening his mouth wide in a high pitched yawn, showing a toothless, pink mouth.

Hiccup continued to rock the dragon slowly, humming quietly to himself. Hiccup was amazed at his son, smaller than a baby Nadder but with thick, chubby limbs and small, partly see-through wings. The dragon's scales a deep brown but shined a lighter color in the light, flecks of light brown dotting his nose, cheeks and ear before running up the side of his body and all the way to his tail.

Hiccup never though it would happen, but his son seemed to have his 'looks', even his freckles and eyes! It was amazing!

Gently and slowly, Hiccup lowered his son back into the crib his eyes moving to the other dragon, slightly small with deep blue and black scales, turning a dark violate shade in the light.

'_Just like Toothless' _Hiccup smiled, frowning slightly when he noticed her small wings and tail with shorter than her brother's while her legs seeming to be longer. Hiccup decided it was too soon to be worried, knowing fully well Gothi or Toothless could tell if she was okay and pushed the creeping thoughts of worry to the back of his mind.

He moved back a little, so not to wake his children but could still watch them, a permanent smile on his face until he heard something, some_one_, outside yelling.

Glancing inside the crib once move before moving to his window, opening it slightly and peeked out only to see Toothless, Gobber and Stoick standing in the snow, all facing the house with angry or upset expressions on their faces, there attention on Gothi, who blocked their way into the house.

Hiccup moved, making sure that could see him but they couldn't see him, and listened carefully.

"What do you mean we can't see him? He's my son!" Stoick growled, glaring at the elder through thick eyebrows.

Gothi rolled her eyes and tapped her staff before dragging the end of the wood in the dirt; Gobber leaned forward and read what she had drawn, translating it for Stoick and Toothless "She says Hiccup needs his rest and that she has something important to tell ya both before ya see 'im"

"What is it?" Stoick voiced lost its anger and filled with worry "Is he okay?"

Toothless' eyes turned thin and the dragon growled, shifting from paw to paw nervously.

Gothi smiled warmly at them, ignoring the glares and threats and held out a small hand to silence them both before wiping away the pervious words, redrawing over it, looking at Gobber expectantly after she finished.

Gobber read over, his face changing from worry to surprise them glee as he read but grinned at Gothi.

Stoick frowned at his best friend and snapped "What did she say?"

Gobber smiled, walking up to Stoick and placed his good arm over his shoulder, turning him away and leading him back down the hill.

"Ya gonna need a drink Stoick" Hiccup heard before his old teacher's laughing faded as he limped down the snow covered hill, dragging an angry and confused Stoick next to him.

Toothless watched them go before whipping his head around to glare at Gothi "M_ove away from the door and let me see my Hiccup and child!" _He growled demandingly.

Gothi simply shook her head, as if she knew what he had just said, her smile not waving as he slowly placed her hand on the dragon's nose, quieting his growls before tapping her staff on his forehead lightly then tapped the end on the ground twice before lifting her staff and pointed at Hiccup room.

Hiccup moved away from the window as Gothi patted Toothless' head and moved away from the door; The teen closed his window and sighed, feeling sleep deprived as shuffled back to his bed, laying down onto his blanket and stretched his legs out, his eye lids growing heavy but shoot up at the sound of heavy feet moving up the staircase.

They slowly grew louder and closer before stopping. Hiccup eyed the door and watched as it open slowly, letting out a small creak as a large black nosed peek through, sniffing the air. Toothless moved his head further in and glanced around; worry clear in his large yellow-green eyes, before they landed on Hiccup. The dragon froze for a second before grinning and leaped into the room, landing by Hiccup and nuzzling him lovingly, purring and cooing.

Hiccup laughed lightly and hugged the beast's neck, stroking it gently before pulled away, putting both hands on the dragon's cheeks, and smiled "I've got a surprise for you"

Toothless seemed confused for a split second before his eyes widened and snapped down at the teen's now normal stomach and whipped his head around, searching the room before his eyes froze on the wood crib, swallowing hard as he slowly moved forward.

Hiccup jumped to his feet, winched, and stood in front of Toothless, stopping the dragon in his tracts as he lifted his hands up "Wait right there"

The dragon whine but did as he was told, moving to sit on his back legs and watched Hiccup as he leaned over the crib and slowly straightened up again, cradling something in his arm. Slowly walking back over to Toothless, Hiccup lifted the baby slightly to allow his dragon to see his child for the first time.

"Toothless, meet your son"

Toothless seemed to freeze as he stared at the curled up dragon before inched his nose forward and inhaled deeply. The baby stirred, eyes blinking before moving to stare Toothless. She groaned, before rolling his head back and whined, tail flailing about weakly, his eyes shining as he looked up at Hiccup.

Toothless' eyes grew widen as Hiccup slowly moved him towards Toothless, slipping the new born into his father's forearms and stepped back. Toothless cooed as his son snuggled against his warm arm, cooing in a high pitch tone and flicked his wings slightly.

The dragon twitched his ear before slowly lowering him down to the floor, carefully placing him on his stomach and smiled down at his son. He looked up at him, grumbled, and sniffed his nose curiously, his nose wrinkling up before he sneezed, shaking his head all the way down to his tail, making him rolled to the side with a huff.

Toothless gave a throaty laugh before pushing him up with his nose, cooing softly and gave him a small lick.

"Hey Toothless, I have another surprise" Hiccup said behind him, the dragon not hearing the nervousness in his voice.

Huffing, the dragon licked his child once more before standing up and turned, smiling at Hiccup toothlessly before his eyes dropped to a bundle in his arms, his ears dropping along with his smiled, replaced by a confused frown.

Hiccup breath in and out before taking a step before a shift the thing in his arm so that Toothless could see what he was holding "Toothless…meet your daughter"

The dragon tensed up, eyes widening as pupils thinned. The dragon stared at the dragon before looking at Hiccup then back at the dragon.

"Turns out it was twins" Hiccup shrugged sheepishly

Toothless was still speechless until he turned his head to look at his son on the ground (who was watching the scene with a care-free expression (as newborns do)) then back at Hiccup before doing something Hiccup was _not _expecting; Toothless faint.

**BABIES! *Baby rage* I LOVE BABIES! :D And I'm not the only one, Right DragonDude23? ^OoO^**

**I decided to have them both dragons since it would be fun, plus, its twin! Double Trouble! ^u^**

**Also, Thank youPrincessOfTheNight01 for the review and everyone who favorite/followed.**

**New: I NEED NAMES *Cries because LMDR sucks at names and wants to jump in a hole of shame***

**~LMDR CANT GET ENOUGH DRAGON BABIES! BYEEEE!**


	5. Names

Hiccup had to put the newborns back into the crib before hurrying down to the front door, thankful that Gothi was still staying by the front door with a rather smug expression. The elder had gotten a good look at the fainted dragon before pulling out such a foul smelling herb from her bag that Hiccup had to take his children, who had awake at the smell and started whining and squealing, downstairs while Gothi brought Toothless back to consciousness.

Hiccup cradled the two dragons, rocking them from side to side gently for a good half an hour in his father's chair, saying good bye to Gothi as she left, before Toothless stumbled down the stairs, looking dazed and confused, before seeing the two baby dragons in Hiccup's arms and suddenly became alert, his ears shooting straight up as he tensed up.

"You think you're surprised?" Hiccup glared playfully at his dragon as he slowly moved towards the two curled up dragons in his arms, sniffing them both "Image how I felt, I only had a minute before the other one wanted to come out" Hiccup laugh.

Toothless moved his eyes away from his children to Hiccup and lifted his head so that he was eye level with his rider and whined, looking guilty.

Hiccup smiled, leaning forward slightly and rested his forehead against Toothless' "It's okay Buddy, a shock for all of us, right?"

The dragon huff, licking Hiccup face before looking back down at the twins, Hiccup smiled up at Toothless "Want to hold your son again? I think he like you" The teen chuckled

Toothless smiled and nodded, stretching out his arms to Hiccup, carefully cupping paws around the curled up dragon as Hiccup handed him over and hugged him gently to his chest, cooing softly. Hiccup's smile grew at the sight before looking down at his daughter nestled in his arms, smiling as she looked up at him and cooed tiredly, her eyelids growing heavy.

The room was silent until Hiccup spoke up "What do you think we should name them?"

Toothless cooed, jerking his head to Hiccup and then his daughter, huffed and smiled at Hiccup.

Hiccup frowned, thinking over what Toothless meant "You want me to name her?"

Toothless nodded, smiling encouragingly and looked down at his son, sniffing him gently before pressing his nose against the smaller dragon's forehead. Hiccup smiled back and nodded, understanding what the dragon wanted "Sure Bud and you can name our son"

They went silent again, thinking over many names before Hiccup turned to Toothless, smiling shyly "Toothless, would you mind if I named her after my mother?"

Toothless smiled warmly and purred; He known all about the death of Hiccup's mother, he also knew how close they were, so Toothless wasn't going to deny his partner that one request, and besides, he had always thought the names was beautiful.

Hiccup grinned from ear to ear before placing his free hand on Toothless' nose "Thanks Buddy, what do you think we should name him?"

Thinking, Toothless stared down at his son, taking in his looks; the way he squirmed in his arms and how he stared up at Toothless with a spark in is eyes. It took the dragon much longer to come up with a name, and longer to try and figure out how to tell Hiccup.

After a good few minutes, Toothless lifted his head towards the ceiling and shot a tiny ball of fire upwards, sending it in the air a few feet before it exploded in a small light, staying in the air before slowly fading away.

Hiccup sat, staring at were the explosion was before saying "Flame…Fire?"

Toothless shot his head, his smile not waving as Hiccup continued trying to figure out what Toothless wanted. After a couple of minutes Hiccup paused before realization flashed across his face "Flare?"

The dragon grinned and nodded his head quickly, purring loudly as he nuzzled Hiccup's neck, looking at him hopefully.

Hiccup laughed and pressed his lips against the dragon's nose "It's lovely, Bud"

Toothless smiled proudly, pulling away and looked back down at the sleeping dragon in his arms and purred softly. Hiccup smiled and looked down at his daughter, stroking her head as she slept soundly.

"Val and Flare…I like it" Toothless nodded in response, his eyes never leaving his son. The dragon was just so happy at the moment; everything was perfect, he had Hiccup, and he had not only a son but a daughter, a family!

_Yes _Thought Toothless _Nothing could ruin this_

"Oh gods" Hiccup suddenly said, looking up at Toothless "How's dad going to react?"

_Except that _Toothless groaned.

***Chants* Babies babies babies~~**

**I decided Val for the girl since it seemed like something Hiccup would do and Flare is a name suggested by TigerInTheMoonlight, Kissy kiss~~**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite/followed and to everyone who reads my stories**

**NEWS: As TigerInTheMoonlight pointed out, I should put a link on my profile to my designs for Val and Flare, I only have one now with Flare and Toothless right now since im on holiday and can't scan anything, but It gives an idea at what he looks like and how big he is, so check it out, links on my blog!**

**OTHER NEWS: I'll update 'Loved ones we have lost' but instead of Hiccup it's Tuffnut and writing it made me feel bad because he's in denial and alone. Hiccup will be next for sure!**

**~LMDR is out~**


	6. Family day

The first day of Val and Flare's life was quiet relaxed; especially when they first meet their grandfather. Gobber had taken Stoick to the mead hall before telling him the surprising news, at which point Stoick had downed a pint of mead before going into slight panic. Gobber had to calm the man down, giving him another drink, before taking him back to his house hours later. Gobber bided Stoick goodbye before heading back to the forge, leaving the men on his own.

Stoick then entered the house to see Hiccup and Toothless sitting on the floor, two small dragons in between them. It was still shocking when he first saw them, but after he got a good look at his grandchildren, Stoick went right back to normal in no time.

"They're gonna be strong, they are!" boasted Stoick, holding Flare above his head, making the dragon squeal happily and kicked his legs.

"Sure dad" Hiccup chuckled, sitting crossed legged, stroking Val's back as she lay, stretched out across his lap, purring.

"Haddock blood! That's what it is!" Stoick boomed

_Yeah, that's it _Toothless rolled his eyes as he growled to himself as he watched Stoick like a hawk as he held his son.

Stoick continued "and a boy too, I told you it would be a boy!"

"Well yeah, but also a girl" Hiccup said, gesturing to his daughter.

"Yes but-" Stoick held Flare close to his chest and smiled, shrugging "-also a boy"

Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes while Toothless gave a bark of laughter, smiling at Stoick, who returned the smile and set Flare down next to Toothless before straightening up "What's their names?"

"That's Flare" Hiccup said, patting the dragon on his hand gently, making the newborn purr loudly at his mother's touch "And this is Val" Hiccup smiled and looked down at her.

Stoick smiled proudly "Ah, your mother would be happy"

Hiccup couldn't help but blush at the comment, smiling back at Stoick "Thanks dad"

Stoick spent a good few hours with Hiccup, Toothless and his grandchildren before heading out to tell the villagers, leaving the new family to be with each other.

Hiccup cradled his daughter, stroking her head slowly and smiled at the sounds of her purring. Toothless lay on the floor next to him, smiling at Flare as he pouched on the older dragon's tail.

Soon after, the sun sank and Berk became dark; Val and Flare quickly grew tried and fell asleep. Hiccup and Toothless stayed on the floor for a little longer before Hiccup sighed and got up, stretching his stiff legs and picked Flare and Val up.

"Come on Toothless, I have a feeling we're going to have a big day tomorrow" Hiccup yawned and walked up the stairs, followed closely behind.

Entering Hiccup's room, Toothless headed to his bed and laid down with a huff, letting out a loud yawn and put his head in his paw; the dragon watched as Hiccup planted a kiss on Val and Flare's foreheads before setting them down in their crib before closing his eyes.

Sighing once more, Hiccup moved away from the crib and towards his bed before pausing, looking over at Toothless and walked towards the dragons, sitting down next to him and leaned back against Toothless' side.

The dragon opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Hiccup; the teen simply lay against his dragon and smiled before closing his eyes. Toothless paused, looking at his human before leaned close to the teen's face and lick his pink lips softly before laying his head on Hiccup's lap.

Hiccup smiled happily and put a hand on the dragon's forehead, rubbing circles with his thumb before whispered quietly, listening to the dragon's purrs "I love you Buddy"

Toothless purred in response _Love you too_

**Welp, that's it…**

**News….news….? Oh right; MOTHERFUCKING HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 TEASTER TRAILER! ALL AMAZING HOTNESS, I'M SO EXCITED! WOOOOOO!**

**Haven't seen it yet? Links on my profile! ^u^**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**~LMDR over and out!**

**P.S: sorry for the short chapter**


	7. Back to the cove

The first week of Val and Flare's life was less peaceful; Both Hiccup and Toothless decided to keep them in the house until they get use to walking around. Val was the first to walk, though being the younger twin, she seemed to have grasped the concept quickly and was walking around the house like she's wasn't 3 days old.

Flare was a different story; the older twin seemed less enthusiastic about walking and preferred to lay on the floor and flapping his wings and rolling around. Toothless didn't seemed to worried, so Hiccup kept a calm mind as he watched Val jog around the living room happily as Flare laid on his stomach across Hiccup's lap, purring lazily and stared ahead blankly.

Hiccup had to repeatedly slide the dragon off him but Flare didn't take it easily; hissing weakly before pulling himself back onto his mother's lap. Toothless would just laugh in response.

Hiccup had tried many times to get Flare to walk but it always ended up with Hiccup frustrated and Flare still not moving.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Asked Hiccup after a few days, eating his breakfast with his dragon as Val ran around the room and Flare sleeping on Stoick's chair "He hasn't had a proper walk since he was born"

_It's only been a week _Toothless rolled his eyes and shook his head; the dragon wasn't the least worried about his son, if anything, the baby dragon seemed more interested in Hiccup or his wings rather than anything else.

"Fine, I'll stop worrying" Hiccup sighed in defeat and turned back to his breakfast, picking at his food for a few quiet minutes before looking back up at Toothless "I was thinking…"

_Uh oh _Toothless swallowed his fish whole and looked at Hiccup.

"I was thinking that we could take then out today?" Hiccup smiled sheepishly "Like, outside, maybe?"

Toothless twitched one ear and glanced down at his children before back at Hiccup, nodding his head happily.

Hiccup grinned and get up, leaning towards Toothless and giving him a peck on his nose "Thanks buddy"

Toothless purred in response as Hiccup picked up Flare of his father's chair and moved towards Val, cornering her in the corner so she couldn't race off and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, chuckling as she kicked her legs and whined.

Hiccup walked towards the door and opened it slowly, squinting in the morning sunlight before walking outside, breathing in the fresh air deeply. Toothless walked out and purred, enjoying the sun's heat on his scales and closed the door.

Hiccup looked down at the village and made a face; it had just occurred to him that none of the other villagers had seen Val or Flare yet, and the idea of being swarmed wasn't very appealing. Luckily it was quiet early, which meant few people were up and about, meaning Hiccup and Toothless could slip away easily.

"Come on Buddy" Hiccup said as he turned towards the forest and began to walk quickly.

Toothless snouted but did as his partner said and followed behind him, trying to stop Val from kicking his throat again. The walk was easy for Hiccup, having Flare limp and snoring loudly in his arms made his job easier. Toothless was having a slightly less fun time, trying to calm his daughter down as she struggled in his grasp.

"Almost there Bud" Hiccup smiled as the edge of the Cove came into view and moved towards the entrance and slipped past the boulders, Toothless awkwardly squeezing himself through the gap after Hiccup.

Hiccup chuckled at his dragon before laying a napping Flare onto the grass and looked at his dragon and took a squirming Val from Toothless and set her down on the ground.

The moment her paws touched the grass for the first time, Val froze; ears standing straight as she stared down at the mysterious green ground before breaking out into a sprint; Running and jumping and barking as she rushed around the large, free area.

Hiccup laughed and watched his daughter as Toothless moved to Flare, cooing and poking his side with his nose. The baby dragon glanced at his father and huffed before lazily climbing to his feet, stretched and yawned before slowly walking over towards the lake.

Toothless barked at Hiccup, who turned and saw Flare and smiled at Toothless "Well at least his moving"

Toothless smiled before Val ran up to him and began jumping up and down, yelping as she did so. Toothless looked down at her, growled playfully, and watched and she squealed and bounced off.

_I can just tell she is going to ware me out _Toothless huffed and calmly followed her as she ran towards the other side of the cove.

**Shhhhe, I know what you're think "LMDR why did they bring their children to a place they did the dragon nasty?"**

**Well because it's one of the few coves on Berk that are big enough, it's the only one Hiccup and Toothless know and, if you haven't noticed it, Val will just shot out from the house and run all around the village, plus, Hiccup doesn't like being crowded by the other Viking.**

**So sorry for the wait but you knowwww~**

**Next chapter will be slightly delayed since I'm on a plane tomorrow so sorry**

**New: I've got lots of ideas for little oneshots thanks to Tumblr so look out for them!**

**Also thank you DJmuppet for the review, I wasn't planning on having (if you can call it that) a birth scene but I've read lots of stories where it just cuts to after the birth and I wanted the birth of Val to be a real shock and surprise :3**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed my stories! (Sorry if I haven't responded to any reviews, I've started losing track)**

**~LMDR loves you all!**


	8. IM TOO TIRED TO NAME THIS OMG heLP

Flare lay on his back close to the water edge, his tail flicking in an annoyed manner as he stared up past the tree branches to the vast blue sky, his glare becoming more irritated as birds past above him, chirping merrily without a care. At the other side of the cove, Toothless and Val played together, chasing each other in circles as Hiccup watched from the side lines with a smile on his freckled face.

Flare didn't notice Hiccup turning to look at him, or the sad look in his green eyes, or hear him as he get up and walked over the baby dragon. Flare only notice his mother, however, when he sat down next to him and looked down at his scaly face, blocking Flare's view of the blue sky and the birds.

"What's wrong Buddy?" Hiccup asked with slight concern

The dragon hissed and glared, but stop both when he let out a high pitch wheeze before turned his head back towards the sky.

Hiccup stared down at his only son with worry before looking upwards himself, searching the sky and large, white clouds before green eyes stopped on a small yellow bird, watching as it fluttered down onto a tree close by. Hiccup looked down at his son to see him staring at the bird with sadness…but also something else, something Hiccup couldn't figure out.

The parent only released what his son was feeling as he watched as Flare whined, staring at the bird as it fluttered back into the sky. _What_ Hiccup thought _was Flare…jealous?_

"Flare?" Hiccup spoke softly after a moment of silence.

The dragon huffed and torn his eyes away from the bird and looked at his father.

Hiccup grinned excitedly "How about me and your father take you and Val flying?"

**Reason short chapter is short because the only sleep I've gotten was 3 hours yesterday day morning and I've just came off a 7 hour sleepless flight just so I can wait another hour for my 40 minute flight back home *Sigh* This chapter is the result of that wait.**

**Sorry for any mistakes but I just can't focus on reading it**

**In news terms: This is now my most popular (Review/follows/favorite wise not views :P) I've done! Yay ^A^ *Happy dance***

**Other other news: I've got this really nice coloring pens and great paper so I'm going to draw and sketch a few pictures of Val and Flare to give you all an idea ;)**

**Thank you DJmuppet for the review, you are lovely *Kisses* ^3^**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~LMDR will regret this later after waking up~~**


	9. AN

**Oh no, it's an AN im so sorryyyyyy!**

**Reason: I have no idea how to continue this story (you know, after they go flying for the first time) and I'm really stump and I have no idea what to do**

**So I was hoping you guys could give me some ideas via review or PM or even an ask on Tumblr (I don't bite~), it could be anything you want to see happen with Flare, Val, Hiccup or/and Toothless.**

**So if you guys could help me out I'll love you forever~~~**

**Thanks guy 3**

**~LMDR**


	10. Everything fun must come to an end

**I can't help but wonder why this story has 22 reviews….i just can't…Why are you all so sweet and lovely and kind? Are you all just my parents on multiple accounts just trying to make me feel better?**

**Always, sorry about the lateness: Here's the chapter!**

To say Flare was excited was an understatement; the small dragon had leaped to his feet and ran towards Toothless, skipping and barking as he reached his father and jump up and down in excitement. Hiccup laughed the whole time and stood up, jogging over towards his family carefully.

"Toothless, I told Flare we'll take him and Val flying, is that okay?"

Toothless turned his attention from Val to Hiccup, ears perking up and glanced down at Flare before smiling and nodded his head.

"Good thing I didn't take you gear off" Hiccup chuckled and walked over to Val and Flare, picking them up in his arms and climbed onto the saddle.

Hiccup shifted as far back as he could and placed his children in front of him before leaning forward and grabbed hold onto the saddle.

"Ready guys?" asked Hiccup, smiling down at Val and Flare.

Flare grinned toothlessly, his tail wagging in excitement while Val smiled nervously, glancing down at the ground and shifted before slowly nodding.

"Let's go Buddy" Hiccup grinned.

Toothless nodded and crouched down, slowly unfolding his wings to their full length and jumped up, beating his wings and pushed him higher into the air. Flare continued to grinned, his tail slapping against the saddle as he watched the ground move further and further away. Val dug her small claws into the sound and whined, ears pressing against her neck and she pressed herself closer to Hiccup.

Once they reached the level of the tree tops, Toothless beat his wings harder and shot forward, gliding past the trees. Hiccup laughed and sat up, his hair flying in the wind, and smiled down at his children.

"What's wrong Val?" Hiccup called over the wind as his daughter turned her eyes from the ground and stared at the saddle, a wary expression on her young face while Flare yipped happily and moved closer to Toothless' head, grinning.

Val whined and looked at her mother with worry, Hiccup frowned and leaned back down, pulling her closer to his chest and smiled warmly "It's okay sweetheart, flying fun!"

Val grumbled to herself as peeked over the saddle to look down at the trees, her claws digging into the leather as she watched the ground. Flare moved and sat beside her, purring happily as his ears flapped in the wind, opening his mouth and letting his tongue hand out.

"Well at least someone's enjoying themselves" Hiccup rolled his eyes and glanced up towards the sky, frowning when he released the sun had disappeared, large greying clouds casting a shadow over Berk.

Hiccup stared at it for a moment before leaning forward to Toothless' ear and said "I think we should go home Bud"

Toothless whined as glanced at the sky before flaping his wings and headed towards the village, getting there in a matter of minutes, landing softly just on the outskirts of the village. Hiccup slid of the saddle, and glanced back at the sky, frowning.

"I think there's going to be another storm Buddy" Hiccup sighed, running his fingers through his hair as the wind picked up suddenly.

Toothless nodded and Hiccup jogged towards his house, Toothless making sure Val and Flare were safe of the saddle, before setting of after his rider, bounding after him as they arrive to see Stoick walking up the path to the front door, his cape blowing in the wind as he held onto his helmet.

Hiccup jogged towards him, stumbling over his false leg "Dad!"

Stoick turned and sighed in relief, smiling as his son "Ah, Hiccup, I'm glad you got back in time, Gobber says Gothi predicts a hell of a storm, and right now I'm thinkin' she's right"

Hiccup swallowed and looked back at the sky, dark cloud swirling low and the distance sound of thunder rumbling, making Hiccup's heart drop. Stoick put his hand on his son's shoulder and lead him towards the house, gesturing Toothless to follow.

Flare and Val stared up at the sky with wide, curious eyes; seeing the grey clouds swarm and flash in the sky, their ears peaking up with interest. The twins cooed sadly as Toothless moved inside the house, Stoick closing the door behind them.

"Ah, don't worry kids; you'll see a lot more storms livin' in Berk" Stoick chuckled, putting his hands on his hips and smiling down at his grandchildren, who huffed and jumped off Toothless' back and slowly ran towards the stairs.

Stoick watched them go and smiled at Hiccup as he took of Toothless' flying gear "They've gotten bigger, they can almost climb the stairs without tripping!" Hiccup rolled his eyes as his father laughed and fixed his helmet before walking off to his room upstairs "I need to get my coat, have to help Bucket and Mulch herd the animals inside"

Hiccup lifted the saddle off Toothless as his father disappeared upstairs and dropped it next to the door, wiping his hands on his vest and smiled at Toothless "Shame our flight was cut short, I miss flying"

Toothless whined and nudged Hiccup as if he was saying sorry, Hiccup smiled and patted the dragon's nose "We better go check on the twins before something happens"

Toothless nodded with a smile before padding over towards the staircase, Hiccup smiled and pulled his vest off before following his dragon, tiredness finally catching up to him as he climbed the stairs, hoping for some sleep.

**Yeahhhhhhh….sorry about the lateness of this chapter….**

**I started to get bored with it so I stopped writing and started doing one-shots, and now im ready to jump back in ^u^**

**I wanna say thank you Month4 and PrincessoftheNight01 for the reviews and help ^u^ and also DragonDude23 and DJMuppet for the wonderful help~~ I'm not gonna say anything but look out guys, I might've use your ideas~~**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't too good, I'm gonna try harder I promise ^u^**

**In other news: My first chapter story, 'A day in the cove' has gotten over 10,000 views *faints*H-how did that happen?!**

**Always, hope you guys liked this chapter **

**LOVE YOU ALL~~**

**~LMDR**


	11. Let's rebel

Hiccup had climbed into bed to moment he closed his bedroom door, sudden tiredness sweeping over him, leaving Toothless to lay down on his own bed with a huff, calling Val and Flare over and tucking them in with his wing, before laying his head down and falling asleep within minutes.

Val and Flare curled up against each other, both wide awake and bored; Flare was the first to move, stretching out and wiggling out from under his father's wings, falling onto the floor with a soft _thud_, closely followed by his sister, who fell on top of him. Flare whined and kicked her off, chirping at her angrily before standing up, shacking himself, and looked around.

Seeing both their parents sleeping; Flare and Val moved towards the partly open window, pointing her heads through the gap and looked outside, seeing the storm clouds swirl overhead, light flashing, with rumbles of thunder. The twins grinned, tail flicking in excitement before they're ears twitched at the sound of a door closing shut; looking down, the twins watched and Stoick straightened his helmet and began his walk down the dirt path, towards the village.

Flare chirped at him, the small sound being drowned out but the howling of the wind, making the male dragon huff and climb onto the window still, wind hitting his wings, making them shake at the sudden chill. Val whined as Flare wiggled his back legs and jumped off the window edge, his wings opening automatically and worked as a parachute, Flare gliding down surprisingly smoothly onto the grass.

Val whined from above, making Flare turn to look up at her and barked happily, jumping up and down on the spot, encouraging his sister to follow suit. Val whined and climbed onto the ledge with wobbly legs, her wings slowly opening at her side.

Flare barked at her again and glanced back to see Stoick walking towards the village, before turning back to his sister and chirped. Val sighed and stepped off the edge, the wind catching her wings and gliding down towards her brother. She landed softly next to him, stumbled, and fell down; Flare gave a throaty laugh before helping her up before clumsily running down the path after their grandfather as a crack of thunder boomed overhead.

**Well this can't be good…**

**I needed to update because I have some News! **

**I have a poll on my profile and it's about what I should write after this, there's about 5 choices to pick from so and I'm torn :3 so if you guys could vote I'll love you all and give you swirly cookies :3**

**So yeah, that's about it, I write my first Hijack fic for fun and I was surprised I got a review :O I just thought I should stick with Toothcup :P**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE~~**

**~LMDR**


	12. Honey, i've lost the kids

Val and Flare ran after Stoick, stumbling and tripping along the dirt hill as the man disappeared around the corner, leaving the two dragons behind. Flare barked and ran around the corner into the town square, his ears shutting up as he stopped dead in his tracks, Val stopping by his side and whined, looking at around for any sign of Stoick.

Flare chirped and ran off across the square, his sister in tow as he bounced along the stone path, his tongue hanging out as he ran. Soon, Val and Flare started taking random turns, twists and corner, never having been in the village before, both excited and curious as they saw their home for the first, both of them forgetting about Stoick as running around the empty village aimlessly, completely unaware of the rolls of thunder growing closer.

**~~Lovely line break telling you you are lovely~~**

Hiccup rolled in his bed and opened his eyes slowly; looking to see Toothless curled up on his bed, sound asleep; Hiccup sighed and sat up, rubbing his eye and glanced around the room for the noise that had woken him up, his eyes landing on his open window.

Hiccup sighed again and got up walking towards the window and muttered to himself sleepily "Must have forgot to close it"

As he closed the shutter, the hinges squeaked loudly, loud enough to wake Toothless, his ear popping up before he yawned tiredly, glancing over at Hiccup with a tired smile.

Hiccup smiled back and crept over toward him, kneeling down and stroking the dragon's head and placing a hand under the dragon's chin "Sorry bud, I didn't mean to wake you, thankfully it sounds like the kids are still sleeping"

Toothless purred and yawned, his eyes flickering shut as he leaned into Hiccup's hand, the teen smiled and kissed Toothless' forehead before getting up and walking back to his own bed, curling up under his blanket and smiled, closing his eyes.

Toothless glanced at him and smiled before lowering his head, shifting slightly so that he didn't wake Flare and Val; The dragon froze suddenly, releasing he could not feel Flare or Val under his wing and jerked his head up, opening his wing to see his children gone.

Toothless froze on the stop, his fear turning into terror and he whipped his head around the room, pupil as thin as paper when released they were nowhere to be seen, letting out a long worry-filled growl as he jumped to his feet. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked over to Toothless, in irritation turning into worry as he sat up, frowning at the fear filled dragon "Tooth? What's wrong buddy? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Turning his head to look at his rider, Toothless stared at him, mouth hanging open, trying to figure out how to explain to Hiccup that their children were gone. Hiccup could tell something was terribly wrong just by the way Toothless acted, standing up quickly, no longer tired, and eyed Toothless before his eyes moved away towards his stone bed.

Green eyes widened and he suddenly released what was wrong "Toothless…where's Flare and Val?"

Toothless whined loudly in response, his ears going limp as he shook his head; Hiccup's eyes widened to the size of plates and looked around the room quickly "Where could they have gone?!"

Toothless whined once again and searched the room with worry eyes before he bent his head down and sniffed his bed, Hiccup stopped panicking for a moment and watched as Toothless he walked, nose pressed against the floor as he slowly walked towards the window, lifting his nose towards the shutters and sniffed, his ears shooting up and he growled, looked over at Hiccup and gesturing towards the window.

"Please tell me they didn't go through the window" Hiccup said, his shoulders slumping forward.

Toothless just glanced at Hiccup, sighed and nodded his head before pushing the window open with his nose and looking outside. Hiccup grabbed his coat and ran towards the door, pulling his coat on as he ran downstairs and towards the front door, pulling it open quickly and stepped outside, seeing Toothless jump out the window and landing on the ground heavily.

The wind picked up, whipping at Hiccup's hair and Toothless' wings, Hiccup pushed his hair back, a shiver funning through him, and looked up at the sky, frowning "The storm could hit any minute; we need to hurry and find them"

Toothless nodded his head and lowered his head, sniff the area before growling at Hiccup, pointing a claw in the direction and crouch down for Hiccup, allowing him to climb onto his bare back, and took of down the hill as fast as he could, unable to fly in weather like this; Hiccup leaned forward, hugging Toothless' neck tightly and speak into his ear "I can't believe they left the house, going outside without us when it's dangerous"

Toothless growled to himself as he followed the scent through the streets as a clap of thunder light the village _'Guess they take after you more than we thought'_

**Nothing new really, exact I was on 'How to train your dragon' tag on Tumblr and I saw part of the summary for this story and a gif that was basically say a huge NOPE from anti Toothcup shipper and I was just so surprised and they took it down which was nice of them~~**

**Also, if you didn't see it last chapter it would really make me smile if you vote for a story i can do next :D It will be up there until this stories finish and I'll give the results the last chapter so you guys can look out for my next story oka? ;3 Poll's on my profile so check it out, takes only a minute :3  
**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~LMDR**


	13. Astrid to the rescue

The rain started just 15 minutes into their search for Val and Flare; what started out as a light dribble became a heavy downpour within seconds, soaking Hiccup's clothes easily. This did not stop them, however, it made them more determined to find them before the storm gets too strong. The rain water covered the streets and buildings, washing away Flare's and Val's scent easily, leaving Toothless to run around the village aimlessly.

The wind howled in Hiccup's ears and whipped at his hair and clothes, making Hiccup press himself closer to Toothless' scaly neck, taking in as much warmth as he could from his dragon as he shivered. Toothless slowed down until he ducked under a wooden walkway, turning his head to look at Hiccup and cooed sadly.

Hiccup lifted his face to look at Hiccup, blinking in confusion "Why did we stop?"

Toothless grunted once more and turning his eyes onto their house, which stood atop of its hill in the distance above the village; Hiccup followed Toothless' eyes and frowned before shaking his head, looking back at Toothless "I'm not going back home while Val and Flare are out here, Toothless"

Toothless frowned before he glanced at Hiccup's drenched clothes before sighing and jumped back into the rain; droplets of water rolling down his scales as he ran. Hiccup hugged his neck tightly as his eyes searched the area around him in hopes he'll find the small Night Fury twins.

Toothless growled in frustration after a while, stopping at a dead end before running back ane taking a sharp turn, making Hiccup yelp and cling on hard to the dragon's neck as he ran up a wooden ramp and out of the main body of the village and speed past rows of houses; Hiccup's eyes widened as he straightened up slightly "Did you caught their scent?"

Toothless shook his head with a growl and came to a halt in front of the familiar house of Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup frowned as his eyes moved up towards the house "I'm guessing they're not here…why are we here?"

Toothless snouted and glanced around with a clueless look in his eyes before he whined and jerked his head towards his ex-girlfriend's house; Hiccup understand his dragon completely before he sighed and climbed off the dragon's back and hurried towards the house, trying not to slip in the watery mud as he climbed up the trail. Hiccup sighed in relief when ducked from the rain, standing under the dry pouch and shivered before bringing his fist up and hitting the door with his knuckles.

After a minute for two there was a scuffling of boots inside and a call of _"Coming!" _before Astrid came to the door, hair down and without her amour; Astrid face turned from surprise to curiosity then shock at the sight of him "Hiccup? What are you doing out in a storm?" she reached out and tugged on his hand, inviting him inside.

Hiccup shook his head quickly and easily slipped his wet hand out of her warm on "Astrid, something happened and I really need you help!"

Astrid froze at him, concern clear on her face; she nodded slowly before she finally noticed Toothless standing in the rain, his large head turning as he looked around with worried eyes. Astrid's eyes turned back at Hiccup "You guys…what happened?"

Hiccup explained to Astrid what had happened, telling her how Toothless couldn't find their children due to the heavy downpour; Astrid's frown grew deeper as he went on before she nodded and grabbed her coat, telling Hiccup she would get Stormfly and help them look.

"You're just lucky I live on my own now, my dad's still annoyed you dumped me for your dragon" Astrid said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood but only left Hiccup more upset, making Astrid muttering a quick "Sorry" before she stepped outside and closed the door before whistling, loud another to be heard by her Nadder over the rain, Stormfly bringing her head around the corner of the house and chirping, water bouncing off her scales.

Hiccup jogged down towards Toothless, getting on top of his back as Stormfly showed up next to them, Astrid on her back, her hood up, protecting her from the rain "I'm going to go ask if anyone saw them, okay?"

Hiccup just nodded before Toothless ran off back towards the village square.

**That's all I'm giving you, but don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**I liked the idea that the rest of the gang was involved and I decided to blend the idea of something back happening (the storm) and the gang meeting the twins for the first time together.**

**So in the next chapter you'll finally have Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruff and Tuff enter ^u^ and you guys learn a little bit more of Hiccup and Astrid's past relationship :P**

**Next chapter might be a bit longer and focus on the rest of the gang and Flare and Val more than Toothless and Hiccup and if you're wondering who they'll find them since they've never met Flare and Val you're just gonna have to wait!**

**Love you all and also, go check out Sinattea's amazing story 'Modern Myth' because it's so cute and the last chapter is Toothcup fluff and it makes me smile like an idiot *Blushes* Itsjusttoocuteandshesjustsonice!**

**Anyways love you all and thanks you to all my readers for reading my story :D**

**~LMDR wants to hug you all 3**


	14. Walkways and thunder

Stormfly jogged along the muddy path as Astrid clung to the saddle, shivering as the rain hammered down, the sound of thunder growing closer; Stormfly kept her head low, sniffing the ground as she zigzagged through houses and building. Astrid placed her hand on the dragon's neck and leaned forward "Smell anything, Girl?"

Stormfly chirped and shook her head, her yellow eyes gleaming bright as she look in all direction; Astrid sighed and patted her neck again before straightening up, turning her head as her frowned deepen "This is ridicules, you can't pick up their scent in this weather" Astrid sighed before turning Stormfly around "Let's check the west part, they could've gotten lost in their"

Stormfly nodded before running off down the street.

**LINEBREAK**

As the rain poured down and the thunder clashed, Flare and Val had finally stopped their search for their grandfather and began to wander around hopelessly, letting out cries and whines as they made their way through the unfamiliar streets before taking refuge under a wooden walkway.

Val cooed and cuddled up to her brother, ears pressed against the back of her neck along with Flare, letting out a small shudder as she looked ahead, hoping to see a familiar face. Flare nuzzled his sister in comfort, his short tail wrapping around her as Flare sniffed the air. As looked around hopelessly, thunder erupted from above, lighting the entire island in a loud, echoing boom, making both hatchling jump.

Flare let out a tiny howl, turning his head to look around before howling again, doing this over and over again in hopes of a reply; Val joined him, both their cries mixing in with the sound of the rain, muffling them.

After a while, Flare stopped his cries and dropped his head, sighing in defeat as his sister quiet down with him and cooed sadly, nudging him. The two sat huddled together, shaking as thunder boomed above. As they sat together, a creak came from above, causing them look up as the wood creaked again; Val whined and hid behind her brother as the creaking continued, moving along the walkway until stopping at the bottom of the walkway before growing quiet.

Val and Flare stared at where the wood met the ground and backed away, pressing their back against the rocky walk behind him; there was no movement for a moment until something large stepped around the corner and lowered it's head, too dark to make anything out as it turned its head towards them and squeaked, making Flare and Val jump in fright and cry out.

**LINEBREAK**

"You hear something, Girl?" Astrid asked curiously as Stormfly's head suddenly jerk to the side, horns fanning out as she stared ahead. The dragon growled before running in the direction, her eyes moving up and down the building she past, her rider clinging to her saddle.

Coming to a halt and surprising Astrid, Stormfly looked around her surrounding before lowering her head and began to sniff the ground, her head jerking back up again seconds later and chirped before moving forward towards one of the many walkway around the village, sniffing the ground once again as she walk down it. Astrid watched as her Nadder stopped at the bottom and turned her head, looking underneath the walkway curiously "Did you find something?" Stormfly squeaked and shook her head dry in response.

Astrid was about to jump off her dragon's back when a small, high-pitch cry hit her ears, making the girl freeze. Slowly lowering herself of her dragon and walking around her, Astrid crouched down, her eyes widening at the sight of the two small Night Furies. Astrid stared at them for a moment before releasing how scared they looked and slowly extended her hand towards them, talking in a soft voice "It's okay, I'm here to help"

The dragons eyed her warily, huddle up together and drenched, shaking slightly as they stared at her outstretched hand; Astrid smiled slowly and moved closer "You're parents have been looking all over for you, they've been so worried"

At the mention of their parents, the twins perked up, Flare sniffing her curiously before his eyes grew wide, recognizing Hiccup and Toothless' scent on her, and chirped, bouncing towards the blonde, Val in tow. Astrid grinned as the two dragon crawled into her lap slowly, pressing themselves against her stomach as they shook; placing her hand on them before scooping them up in her arms, Astrid climbed back onto Stormfly and placed the hatchling in front of her before kicking her Nadder's side, making the dragon break out into a sprint towards Hiccup's house.

**Hey guys, missed me?**

**Sorry for the lateness and the shortness, I've kinda lost my mojo for this story a while back but it's back so it's all good now! *happy dance***

**Hopefully I'll get into pretty quickly because i've been behind with reviews and updates and stuff now that school's starting up soon so I'm super stressed out ~~**

**Nothing new really, except the fact this story has over 30 review! *o* This is amazing, I've never had so many before, I feel so happy *Blushes* thank you guys so much, you are just a bunch of sweethearts~~**

**Other news: I want to write another oneshot, but i don't know what characters i should do, it's either going to be hopeful or angst (Because why the fuck not?) because i've done a fair few for Toothless and Hiccup. I don't know how i should do though, I have no idea, so if you guys have any suggestions i will give my eternal love to you~~**

**Sorry again for the lateness, I hope this sorta makes up for it**

**Love you all~~**

**~LMDR**


	15. Relief

Astrid jumped off Stormfly's back and rushed inside, hugging Val and Flare to her chest as she ducked out of the rain and into Hiccup's house, sighing in relief as she walked inside and looked down at the dragon's in her arms, smiling at them as she set them down of the ground before turning back around and rushed towards the front door, smiling at Stormfly "Could you find Hiccup and Toothless?"

Her dragon chirped before bouncing off towards the village again; Astrid walked her go before turning to look back at the Night Furies and closed to door and smiled down at them sadly "Don't worry, your parents will be here soon"

Flare growled in response, shaking gently; Astrid noticed this and frowned, rushing forward and scooping the two wet dragons in her arms again and glanced around before heading up the staircase and towards Hiccup's room.

**LINEBREAK**

Hiccup turned his head, looking around in all directions and sighed, shoulders falling in defeat as he looked back down at Toothless; worry clear on his face as the dragon sniffed the air uselessly. Hiccup leaned forward and pressed himself closer to his dragon, shivering as the rain hammered down against him "We've looked everywhere, were could they be?"

Toothless growled, ears pressing against his neck before moving forward again, letting out a hollow call only to hear no reply and cooed, sighing heavily before picking up the pace, searching for any sign of their children.

Toothless ear suddenly caught something, the dragon turning his head to the side, squinting as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Hiccup turned his head a peered out through the rain to see Stormfly running towards them, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Stormfly? Where's Astrid?" Hiccup called out as the dragon slowed down, stopping next to them and squeaked, jerking her head back the way she came before squeaking again and turned around, looking back at the two expectantly. Hiccup looked down at Toothless, unsure, only to see the dragon's face break out into a grin and beam at Hiccup. It only took a second to figure out what had happened and sighed in relief, a smile on his tired face before clutching Toothless as the dragon turned and ran off after Stormfly, running past the dragon as he sprinted back home.

**LINEBREAK**

By the time Hiccup and Toothless had arrived back home, Astrid had already dried Val and Flare off and warmed them up, both hatchling curled up in in Hiccup blanket in their crib. When she heard the front door open, Astrid had left Hiccup's bedroom and stopped the boy and dragon on the stairs, telling them that they were fine and asleep; But Hiccup only relaxed when he saw they, breathing out a long held sigh of relief.

"I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you" Hiccup smiled at the blonde, pulling his eyes away from his children to look at her "Thank you"

Astrid nodded, returning the smile as she shrugged "It's no big deal, I'm just glad we found them before they got hurt"

Toothless cooed and nudged her hand in thanks before moving to look at the twins, clearly relived as he watched them sleep, smiling to himself. Astrid looked down at the twins and smiled, glancing over at Hiccup "They're really beautiful"

Hiccup smiled at her and watched Astrid as she moved away, glancing between Hiccup and Toothless before sighing "I should get back, I hate to leave Stormfly out in the rain"

Hiccup bid her goodbye and watched her leave before turning back to Val and Flare, staring at them before resting the side of his head against Toothless' neck "They sure scared us, huh Bud?"

Toothless growled in response, turning his head slightly to smile at Hiccup, wrapping his tail around Hiccup's legs and purred. Hiccup returned the smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth waving off the dragon's scales "I really hope this doesn't become a pattern"

Swallowing hard, Toothless growled and shook his head, making Hiccup pull away and chuckled, grinning at his dragon before laying his hand on the dragon's neck and nodded "Let's just hope"

**IMPORTANT: I may or may not continue this, I'm thinking of just ending it here since I don't know what else to do, there's about an 80% chance I won't continue.**

**ALSO: Since there are two stories with the same amount of votes on the poll on my profile, it looks like I'm picking it (and I'm torn cause I love both of them), I'll put up which one won since one of them was obviously Toothcup will the other could be interoperated as light Toothcup and you guys must like Toothcup (If not, why are you ready a Toothcup story?) I don't know *Shurg* I just would really like if you guys could vote because I don't want to end up picking D:**

**Nothing else really beside thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorite and followed! Love you all!**

**~LMDR**


	16. Ending AN

**Hey guys! It's me again!**

**Few things:**

**Firstly, I will NOT continue this story, as for the fact I have no idea how to continue; however, I will write another story for this, since people apparently like this story and don't want it to end? Anyways, I'm not ending it just yet, so thank you **_tojstrickland_**, **_Nawwa_**, **_Dragondude23 _**and anon-user **_femalenightfury_**! (Also: If you guys have any ideas for names for the story i would REALLY love you forever)  
**

**Secondly, The next story I'll be doing from my pollis *Drum roll***

***More drum roll***

***More unnecessary drum roll***

"**We dragons care for those we love"! Yay for Toothcup love! I think you guys would like it cause (if you've followed the story so far) you must like Toothcup and rated M stories ^^, the summary's on my profile ~**

**The other stories on my poll are still going to be up there, so go vote for the next one~~**

**Other news: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys are just dolls X3 not to mention everyone who favorite/follow! I love you all so much *u***

**Thanks again guys, Love ya~~**

**~LMDR Over and out!**


End file.
